


A clear blue sky (Gray x Juvia)

by CallMeGrace101



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gruvia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeGrace101/pseuds/CallMeGrace101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the umpteenth time, I do NOT own Fairy Tail!<br/>Though everyone wishes they did.<br/>So, the new episode of Fairy Tail.<br/>Gray took the scarf. He felt warm again, after so many years of having a frozen heart.<br/>And Juvia may be the one to thank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A clear blue sky (Gray x Juvia)

Gray sat, slumped over his bed. The air was biting cold in his apartment; Although, it did mirror his heart in ice. The long, simple grey scarf lay in his lap. He held it in his hands, feeling every handmade stitch and thread. A faint smile ghosted over his lips at the fleeting memory.  
A very long time ago, Gray had had someone there to keep his heart from freezing forever. She had taught him everything. She gave her life so that he could hopefully, someday, find a way out of the darkness that had plagued him for so long.  
Ur. Oh, how he missed her. The smile she gave him, how she had stayed by his side until he fell asleep every night.  
Oh, how he'd loved her. She helped him feel alive again, after Deliora had stolen his parents away. Ur had taught him magic. She took him in, and kept back the demons of hatred and grief that tortured his broken soul.  
And now, Ur was gone. She had frozen her body, then melted away into the ocean, just like the element of her magic.  
Then he'd met her daughter, Ultear. Gray had fought her at first, but then they became friends. She was Gray's second chance at being close to his deceased master. But, as if by some cruel joke, Ultear's time magic took her away. Gray had sworn that he could never be closer to anyone than friends again. He couldn't take it anymore. Everyone who'd ever been close to him in the past was gone.  
Until, that is, he met Juvia.  
The girl who was followed by the rain as a child, receiving the nickname as the Rain Woman. An enemy at first, she had almost fallen off the Phantom Lord robot.  
But, Gray had saved her. He didn't know why he had, but there was something different about this strange blue haired mage. She had dedicated her life to staying by his side. Gray had always pushed her away, harshly at times, but she would come right back. The water mage never lost faith in him. 

He stared at the grey scarf, recalling these memories. Gray was somewhat envious of her. Juvia greeted each day, when he could not. Depite her crazy tendencies, the water mage could make anyone smile. Even him, the prince of ice with a heart to match. At first, it was easy to shrug her off and deny her. 

Now, Gray saw he'd been lying to himself all along. Gray, the very person who gave Juvia the cold shoulder, loved her. 

This could better explain why he became so protective of Juvia when Lyon, his old friend from under Ur's teachings, tried to flirt with Juvia. Gray had pushed him away, saying that she was a member of Fairy Tail, and no one could steal her away. He had said no _nakama_ of his was going to leave Fairy Tail. In reality, he didn't want to be parted from the one person who loved him for who he was.

Gray stood, walking out of his apartment, the scarf wrapped close around him. His raven hair shadowed his eyes, but a light smile had appeares on his face. He walked into the guild hall, looking around to find her, 

But, she wasn't there. His eyes widened slightly in surprise. Walking over to the bar, he ignored the dumbfounded stares that were at his neck, staring at the scarf. "Mira. Where's Juvia?" Mirajane, who had come to meet him at the bar table, rubbed the glass in her hand with the rag thoughtfully. "Sorry, Gray. I haven't seen her. Why, is there something you need her for?" Gray felt heat rush to his face, and his pale face reddened rather noticeably. He tugged the scarf higher up to cover his face. "I just...need to discuss something with her," he tried to sound formal. Mira regarded him with an odd look. "Well, if I had to guess, I'd say she's back at Fairy Hills," she said, setting the glass in the rack above. He nodded, and strode out, throwing a fleeting glance over his shoulder at her. Mira smiled, shaking her head as she picked up another glass.

 _How strange,_ she thought to herself in amusement.

Gray walked through the snowy streets, his head bent low to hide in the scarf against the biting cold. When he stopped, a building was sprawled before him. He breathed out once, his breath a cold puff like mist. _No backing out of this one,_ he said firmly, and stepped into the lobby of Fairy Hills. The ice mage gave the directory a brief glance, and continued in, not bothering with an elevator. As he stepped onto the landing, Gray's stormy blue eyes were fixated blankly ahead as he strode down the hall, and stopped at a door. He sighed, and ran a hand through his mess of raven hair.

Then, Gray knocked on the door.

\----------------------------------------------------  
Juvia, meanwhile, had sat in her closet, bashing herself in the head with a pillow for a generous amount of time. She stared at herself in the mirror on the door. Her pale skin was now partially translucent, and her ocean blue eyes were dark and empty, like an endless abyss of the deepest parts of the sea. Her sapphire hair was bedraggled, framing her face in a wild tangle. The Rain Woman heard a knock at her door. "Juvia? Can I talk to you for a sec?"

It was Gray. Juvia felt her throat constrict with tears as her heart shattered again. 

Another knock came, but more concerned. "Juvia. I need to talk to you. Open up already!" The water mage began to sob quietly into a raindrop shaped pillow. The irony of it made her cry harder. Her shoulders trembled with each shuddering breath, as hot trails of tears clotted her face.       

"Are you okay?" 

No response. 

Gray's eyes narrowed. He cupped his hands in his spell-casting position. And, with a spark of icy blue, he'd created a key. Unlocking the door, Gray stepped hesitantly on the boundary between the room and the hall. He looked around the sparsely decorated entrance. "Juvia?" the ice mage called. Closing the door, Gray shuffled about the room, looking for any signs of the water mage. Suddenly, his trained ears caught the slightest sound of someone..crying.

The sound seemed to be coming from inside another room. _Her bedroom,_ he concluded. Gray opened the door. His eyes widened.

The room looked like a beast (or a very angry Natsu) had ravaged the place. The wallpaper was torn in places, and the bed's sheets were thrown back. empty pictures frames were scattered aimlessly on the carpet, and, in giant, angry, bold handwriting, the wall bore the words, **I WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH.** And,  **WORTHLESS** , **UGLY** , **PATHETIC** , **UNWANTED SCUM**. Gray stared at the words in horror and disbelief. Then, his focus returned.

_Juvia!_

He walked over to the closet, thrusting the door open. Juvia looked up in terror and blind rage. "Why are you here?!" She screamed, throwing the pillow at him. He dodged, and continued towards her. She scrambled back, trying to lash at him with her magic, but she couldn't focus enough to hit him. Juvia felt herself being backed into a corner, just as Gray knelt on the floor of the closet.

And pulled her into his arms.

His fingers tangled in her hair, stroking it calmly, while his opposite cupped her chin. He stared at her for a fleeting moment, before crashing his lips against hers. She gasped in surprise, stiffening in shock. Gray, of all the people in the world, was _kissing_ her. His hand reached up, catching her tears on his thumb and wiping them away. He stroked the small of Juvia's back, crushing her close to his chest. When he pulled away, he smiled, kissing her forehead. "I think I owe you a helluva apology." He frowned, staring at his lap. "I'm sorry, Juvia. I acted like such a jackass to you. I was insensitive, and more than a little bit dense." Juvia blinked, too amazed to speak. "I never did thank you. But, I am now. Thank you, Juvia, for convincing me to..to love again." Gray's jaw went taut in a grimace. "Ur and Ultear gave me a chance at conquering this demon I have inside. But, I never listened. and now they're gone forever. But you," He took her hand with a small smirk, a blush appearing. "You didn't give up on me. And I took you for granted. So, for that, I'm sorry." Juvia looked away, sniffling. "You can't mean that." Gray tilted his head to meet her gaze once again. "I do, actually. And I think..I'm..I love you." Gray's pale face flushed scarlet. Juvia's head whipped up to stare at him in bewilderment. "You are the craziest, prettiest, and most complicated person I've ever met. But that's what I like about you. And I can't have you writing things that aren't true on your walls. Not on my watch." He stood, and offered his hand. She took it, her ivory, delicate hand tiny in his. As the water mage and ice-make wizard stood there, hand in hand, Juvia looked up at Gray, and felt her heart soar again, like the sun rising after a stormy night. 

Maybe..maybe he was showing her more than a clear blue sky. 

Gray was showing her how to live again.

_*****************AAANNDDD DONE! Whew, that took forever to create! Anyway, I hope you like it! I will create more Fairy Tail works, and possibly Soul Eater and Fullmetal Alchemist. But, yeah. That's the future.***************** _


End file.
